


Plot what plot 6

by Amyar



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyar/pseuds/Amyar
Summary: 6





	Plot what plot 6

通常情况下詹姆斯·波特是不会选在星期六晚上拜访马克的。理由很简单，除非他想把一整晚都浪费在自说自话，然后被他不耐烦的同僚赶出门外，否则詹姆斯更愿意去酒吧或者搏击俱乐部打发时间。  
马克·钱德勒从来不是一个适合聊天的人，这一点几乎已经成了他们四人之间的共识。早些年西莫斯还尝试过一次不落的邀请他来一起喝酒，马克有时候会拒绝，有时候会同意，但哪怕是他到场的那几次，都仅仅只是坐在他能找到的最角落的位置，用便携式电脑继续他未完成的研究计划。再之后，他们很快意识到，和马克维持友谊最好的方法不是把他拉进他们之中，而是保持距离，只在需要的时候去找他，或是等待他主动提出邀请。  
而詹姆斯会成为第一个和马克熟络起来的人，这件事纯属是个意外。  
他当时正窝在公共休息室的沙发上看电视。麦克和西莫斯被派去执行任务还没有回来，他又想换个大一点的屏幕收看Top Gear——当时正赶上这档节目新一季开播第一集。所以詹姆斯从他的房间挪了出来，带着他新买来的炸鱼薯条，正准备舒舒服服享受他难得的闲暇时光。詹姆斯完全忘记了马克也在休假，直到马克从房间里走出来，拿起遥控器把几乎开到最大的音量调至适中，坐在詹姆斯旁边，把一根薯条送到嘴里。  
马克的动作一气呵成，詹姆斯盯着他，几乎是一副目瞪口呆的模样。  
詹姆斯就是从这个时候开始，才知道马克也是Top Gear的忠实粉丝。  
再然后事情就变得简单了很多。詹姆斯会去找马克，邀请他一起收看节目。在他发现马克收藏有大量往期节目的录像带之后，他变得更热衷去敲马克的房门。直到马克终于有一天觉得烦了，他在训练结束后拦住詹姆斯，把他房间的备用钥匙给了他。  
“我对你只有一个要求，关门的时候轻一点，别打扰我工作或是休息。”  
——这就是詹姆斯·波特为什么星期六晚上去拜访马克的原因，或者严格来说，是为了归还他上次借的录像带。按照他们约好的，詹姆斯要做的原本只有按照顺序把录像带摆回原位。如果他想，可以继续拿走下一期。但詹姆斯发现，马克的收藏里似乎少了季末特别节目，而他又格外想在没有训练的休息日夜晚给自己找点事干。所以他走向卧室的方向，准备亲自和马克确认录像带的下落。但在詹姆斯打开门之前，他没意识到自己还有可能会撞见他的同僚正一个人坐在床上打手枪。  
他们两个对视了一秒，詹姆斯关上了门。  
房间内很快传来隐约衣料摩擦和流水的声音，又过了一小会，门开了，马克已经收拾好了自己。他为了快速消去脸上的潮红，也用冷水洗过脸。詹姆斯注意到马克额角的位置仍残存一星半点没擦干净的水珠，他错开马克的视线，蜷起手抓了几下掌心。  
“你的收藏似乎并不齐全，有一期特别节目我没有找到。你自己知道这件事吗？”詹姆斯原本指望着自己能表现得自然一些，但他的声音实际听起来像是在说脱口秀。夸张又做作。詹姆斯假笑了两声，他嘴角的弧度很快塌了下来。  
“好吧，我很抱歉。”他干巴巴的说。  
“特别节目统一收纳在最上层。”马克说，“你可以离开了。”  
“就这样？”  
“什么？”  
“呃，我是说，科学天才在手淫，哇哦。”詹姆斯知道他该闭嘴了，但他停不下来，“我以为像你这样的人是不会对——你知道的——这些事感兴趣。”  
“我没有。这只是一项运动。”马克后退半步，做出一副准备把门关上的姿势，“一星期一两次，有助于维持身心健康。”他为了尽快把詹姆斯打发走，额外补充了一句。但这反倒起了反效果，詹姆斯挤到了房间里面。  
“我是说，我只是好奇，你就没有想过找其他人？”  
“那很浪费时间。”马克把两只手抱在胸前，让詹姆斯感到高兴的是，至少他没再试图把詹姆斯推出去。  
“我同意——同意那通常需要花费更多的时间，但体验可是会比你一个人手淫要好得多。”  
“军队环境不允许。”  
“我没听说过这个。”  
“让我换一种说法，波特。”马克闭上眼睛，他深吸了一口气，“你会对这件事感兴趣，只是因为你产生了好奇心。就像是第一次去逛动物园，观察猴子是如何拨开香蕉并且食用的一样。而对于我来说，生理需求只是人体正常机能的一部分，很多文献指出了适当发泄性欲的益处，所以我才会把手淫安排进每星期的计划内。你和我看待这件事的出发点根本就是不同的。”  
马克说完，他们两个人都安静了一会。随后开口的仍是马克：“我可以和你来一发。”  
他这话让詹姆斯差点跳起来。  
“什么，等等，我不是这个意思。”詹姆斯说。  
“当人长期处在单一性的环境里，同性性行为就成了可以被理解的一部分。另外，我今晚原本的计划也差不多就是这个。”马克做了个请自便的手势，“当然，这是在我们就此达成共识的前提下。否则就拿上录像带离开，你已经耽误我不少时间了。”  
这对詹姆斯来说是个艰难的时刻。但他做出回答所用的时间比他思考用的要短得多。  
“好吧，对，我其实就是这个意思，科学天才。”詹姆斯说。

到詹姆斯把手指插进马克的身体，他才意识到这件事做起来比他想象中要难得多。当然，他们都见过彼此的裸体。训练、演习、紧急派遣、临时行动，无论哪一种最终都有可能把士兵引向公共浴室。詹姆斯私下里和西莫斯比量过各自的阴茎大小，再往前，随着北爱尔兰局势日渐平定下来，贝尔法斯特成了无聊的代名词，詹姆斯和他的队友们为了打发时间，也做过不少疯狂事。但那些和他现在要面对的情况又不同。要是问詹姆斯，如果一定要挑一个同性上床，那你会选谁和你一起。詹姆斯可能回答罗伊斯·格雷西，阿尔图路·奇斯辛柯，甚至弗朗西斯·德雷克。但他不会说尼古拉·特斯拉，不会说尼尔斯·波尔，当然也不会说马克·钱德勒。  
对，问题就在这里，他正准备操的人是马克·钱德勒，彩虹小队公认的科学天才。  
詹姆斯把手指加到了三根。房间里安静得有些诡异，只有詹姆斯抽送手指时，润滑剂被搅得发出的清晰水声，又沿着会阴往下流。被打湿的耻毛贴在鼓胀的阴囊上，詹姆斯有些好奇，要是他把手伸过去握住揉搓两下，能不能逼得马克发出点声音。  
他确实那么做了，紧接着，从枕头里传来的几声模糊的闷响给了詹姆斯回答。马克的身体动了一下，看起来像是几乎要从床上弹起来。詹姆斯及时压了上去，他们现在前胸贴着后背，詹姆斯的阴茎滑到股缝间，又被他自己的手顶开到一旁，歪歪的贴靠在马克的半边屁股上。詹姆斯扩张的动作仍没有停下来，不同的是他不再尝试内外抽送，而是并拢指腹在变得湿滑高热的穴道内四处按压揉挤。马克颤抖得更厉害了些，詹姆斯和自己打赌这是不是马克第一次和真人性交，他把这话问出了口：“这算你的第一次吗？”  
马克没有说话。  
“就当是了。詹姆斯·波特，一分。”他说着直起身子，把手指抽了出来。扩张进行得很顺利，自从詹姆斯开始频繁戳弄他找到的前列腺位置，马克的喘息声就变得越发粗重起来。就连肠肉也包裹上詹姆斯的手指吸吮，詹姆斯决定不再等了，况且他也没什么耐心继续等下去。阴茎插入的过程几乎可以说成是畅通无阻，马克比他原以为的更顺从地接受了那根灼热的性器，这或许多少也归功于詹姆斯始终留出一只手抚摸马克。他把那层背心往上掀开，露出健硕的肌肉，詹姆斯把整只手掌贴了上去，他手指上还残留着之前从马克身体里带出来的粘稠液体。詹姆斯很快动作起来，与马克通常表现出来的冰冷和隔阂感不同，他的穴道倒是颇具热情。詹姆斯急急地操弄了几下，把阴茎整根送进最深处，像是要把马克整个打开在他的面前。  
“通常来说，只要你不是那种特别较真的类型，和女人还是和男人上床区别不是很大。我有个哥们儿，偶尔会在周末时候去那些开给同性恋的酒吧买酒。”詹姆斯一开始没有意识到他在说话，他以为自己正全神贯注地按着马克的脖子操他。但事实是，组成詹姆斯的每个细胞都在尖叫，哦操，我他妈的和马克·钱德勒搞到一起了，而这让他有那么一会开始相信，他简直堪称彩虹小队最勇猛的人，“他会在快天黑的时候装作喝醉的样子倒在角落的桌子上，两只腿敞开着。要是运气好，就会有人来给他吹箫——我想夸你配合得不错，马克，在这方面你学得也很快，但要是你能再多出点声音，可能身体就不会抖得这么厉害了。你后面紧得不行，却还总是想把我吸进去。你自己知道你会这么喜欢这个吗？”  
詹姆斯发出一阵傻笑，马克或许会评价说他笑得像个发情的公狒狒，但詹姆斯不在乎，他只是更卖力的在马克身体里进出着，把肠肉向两边狠狠顶开，不断榨取更多的快感。他的阴茎也因此胀得更厉害了，青筋突兀盘踞在表面，随着詹姆斯的动作几乎把括约肌撑平。如果不是詹姆斯突发奇想，为了鼓励马克做得不错而在他的屁股上来一巴掌——这道理就像是教官拍打士兵的后背，不同之处只在于他们选择的位置——这场性爱原本就会以后入的姿势作结。但詹姆斯太兴奋了，而他几乎立刻就遭来了报应：马克踹向他的一条腿，詹姆斯失去平衡歪倒向一边。他的阴茎也因此滑了出来，随着詹姆斯颇为狼狈的倒在床上，在他的胯间显得有些可笑的摇晃了几下。詹姆斯还没完全搞清楚状况，他的嘴大大的张开着，正试图质问压向他的人，但马克没有给他这个机会，詹姆斯在说出第一个音节之前就被马克堵住了嘴。  
詹姆斯想问的问题从“你在干什么啊？”变成了“嘿等等，我嘴里的这是你的内裤吗？”，而他真正说出口的，则只有几声含糊的唔声。  
“把嘴闭上。”马克说。他们现在面对面了，詹姆斯这才注意到，原来不止他的后背，马克全身都泛着一种不正常的红色，有些像是他把自己长时间埋在枕头里，呼吸受阻所造成的结果，或者更有可能是詹姆斯给他带来的。  
“帮我手淫。”  
这是马克在这场性爱中说出的第二句话，发生在他把詹姆斯的两条腿拉开，自己握住他的阴茎，另一只手扒开屁股坐上去的时候。马克没有等詹姆斯反应过来，就首先动作了起来，他扶着詹姆斯的大腿尝试取悦他自己，一开始还很慢，抽送得也很浅，几乎只能算在含着那根深入他身体的阴茎磨蹭。但很快的，马克找到了诀窍，他于是更积极的吞吐起来，让那根肉柱蹭碾过前列腺的位置，詹姆斯依照马克的要求伸手过去，圈住马克的套弄起来。他听到他的同僚开始呻吟出声，呼吸着满带马克的味道的空气，詹姆斯一边想，可能这就是北风与太阳的故事吧。  
詹姆斯倒是不讨厌这个，但他显然也并不满足于此。詹姆斯在搞清楚马克想干什么之后停了一小会，在后者不满的催促声中调整好自己的位置，半倚靠在床头，才借力配合马克挺动腰胯，好当马克每一次坐回他身上时都能送入到更深处。  
马克呻吟得更大声了。他的高潮来得又急又快，詹姆斯感到手心里的阴茎抽动了几下，他腾出一只手沿着茎柱向上抚摸，抠挖冠状沟附近最脆弱的地方，又紧接着用满是老茧的指腹贴上龟头抚摸。年轻的科学天才经不起这番刺激，他浑身颤抖着把一股股精液射了出来，打湿二人的身体。他把最后一点精液射在了詹姆斯的手上，白色浊液透过詹姆斯的手指缝往下淌，詹姆斯吐掉嘴里本就塞得松松垮垮的内裤，趁着马克仍然浑身发软的时候把他推倒在床上，拉起一条腿搭在詹姆斯的肩膀上，继续之前被马克打断的操干。  
这一次詹姆斯的动作更像是在索取，他不断刺激马克最敏感的地方，不顾后者在他身下挣扎，硬是要让尚还敏感的穴道不断收缩贴附上那根阴茎，取悦他，直到詹姆斯在几下凶狠的动作后把阴茎抽了出来，从马眼里喷出的精液把马克变得更脏。詹姆斯仰倒在马克身旁，他还是没有管住自己爱说话的嘴：“你觉得怎么样？我就说要比自己玩棒得多吧。”  
回答他的仍是沉默。马克又过了一会才回话：“我不是会出现在同性恋酒吧里的人。”  
“我知道，我也不是我哥们儿。”詹姆斯说。


End file.
